Computerized guard tour systems typically store time stamped data relating to guard identification, locations visited, and incidents observed by a guard during a tour. In some settings, particularly in prisons and other high security institutions, guard tour data are collected at a high rate causing the rapid creation of a large volume of data. It is often imperative that this large volume of data be presented to and interpreted by users quickly in order to correct serious problems that may affect human safety and property. Furthermore, it is often desirable to present tour data in a manner that readily shows patterns of deficient guard performance as it relates to particular tour locations. Presently available guard tour systems are deficient in this regard. While most guard tour systems can gather and analyze tour data properly, the present systems compile data in the form of long text-based reports that are difficult to read and analyze in a rapid and error-free manner. Such reports do not readily show patterns of deficient guard performance as it relates to particular tour locations.
In the case of correctional institutions, guards are typically required to make rounds to check the status of locations and/or inmates within the facility at a predetermined frequency, such as every fifteen minutes. Because human safety is involved, it is imperative that the guard tour system user quickly and accurately verifies that rounds are being done properly and reports any discrepancies to supervising personnel. When tour data is presented in typical text-based reports, such verification is difficult to accomplish and prone to errors. It is also desirable to show patterns of deficient guard performance as it relates to particular locations or inmates within the facility. The typical text-based reports produced by presently available guard tour systems do not readily show such patterns.
In view of the foregoing deficiencies associated with text-based guard tour reports produced by presently available guard tour systems, it has become desirable to develop displays for exhibiting guard tour data so that the data can be easily analyzed and quickly acted upon.